


A Body Warm and Loving, Show Me I'm Not Disgusting

by haunted_by_catholic_guilt



Series: TMA Hurt/Comfort Week 2020 [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda?, Panic Attacks, Protective Tim Stoker, Season/Series 01, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunted_by_catholic_guilt/pseuds/haunted_by_catholic_guilt
Summary: “Is- Is everything okay in here?”That may not have been the right thing to say, as Martin and Tim both whipped their heads up to see him, and Martin looked rather embarrassed and exhausted.“Jon! I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to drop it I just-“Tim cut Martin off, and was quick to stand between him and Jon.“It’s all taken care of, boss, no need to worry, you can head back to your cave.”Jon sputtered, but one quick look from Sasha shut him up, and he went back to his office, adding on that if they needed anything to let him know.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Sasha James, Martin Blackwood & Sasha James & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood & Tim Stoker, Sasha James & Tim Stoker
Series: TMA Hurt/Comfort Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894003
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	A Body Warm and Loving, Show Me I'm Not Disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for TMA Hurt/Comfort week, that I definitely did not speed write, no not at all
> 
> prompts I used- self-worth issues and shaky hands

Martin was even less useful the normal today. 

Jon couldn’t tell you why, he just knew he was even less productive than normal, which wasn’t very productive.

He could tell something was wrong, but it could be a whole number of things, and he had more important things to do, like organizing these damned archives his predecessor left him.

He was broken out of thought by a crash and a yelp from the breakroom.

Jon sighed, and raised himself out of his chair, leaning heavily on his cane, the late nights and early mornings taking their toll on his joints, and went to make sure nothing was to horribly damaged, and chastise whoever dropped something.

Probably Martin. 

He was expecting to see Martin flustered, sputtering apologies, and swiftly moving to clean up the spilt and broken tea.

He was not, however, expecting to see Martin in the breakroom, with Tim’s arm around his shoulders, guiding him to one of the chairs, and Sasha moving to clean up the broken mug.

Tim was muttering something to Martin, who looked on the verge of tears, his hands shaking and his face pale, and Tim looked rather concerned.

Jon was beginning to feel concerned too, despite himself.

“Is- Is everything okay in here?”

That may not have been the right thing to say, as Martin and Tim both whipped their heads up to see him, and Martin looked rather embarrassed and exhausted.

“Jon! I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to drop it I just-“

Tim cut Martin off, and was quick to stand between him and Jon.

“It’s all taken care of, boss, no need to worry, you can head back to your cave.”

Jon sputtered, but one quick look from Sasha shut him up, and he went back to his office, adding on that if they needed anything to let him know.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It’s ok, Martin, it’s ok, just a mug.”

Martin was shaking violently in Tim’s arms, his skin was clammy, and he was sobbing quietly.

Tim knew it was more than just a mug, he knew that his mother had spent the whole night yelling at him, complaining about him and everything he did, telling him how useless he was, and Tim wanted nothing more than to replace all those doubts and harsh words with love, but he knew it was all deeply ingrained in him.

He and Sasha only knew about this, because when they got to the institute in the morning, Martin was already sitting at his desk, looking exhausted, his eyes red and puffy from crying, and his cheeks blotchy.

Martin had tried to quickly brush off their concerns, standing up to start some tea, but that failed when he stood up, and turned pale as a ghost, and had to sit back down.

He of course prattled off a hundred apologies before Tim finally got him to calm down and explain it, and breaking the mug was the last straw for any composure Martin had.

Sasha had finished cleaning up the mug, and was now sitting on the other side of Martin, steadily rubbing his hand with her thumb, while Tim stood between him and the door, blocking him from anyone’s line of sight.

Sasha took it upon herself to stand up, make some new tea, and to get Martin a little food, knowing he hadn’t eaten in the last day at least.

After half an hour, which consisted of Martin saying they needed to get back to work, and insisting he was fine, all while Sasha and Tim tried to get him to eat, it was almost time to go home, and it was a Friday, all which gave Tim an idea.

“How about you guys come back to mine, and we watch shitty movies and hang out for a few hours?”

Sasha immediately piped up, agreeing to it, but Martin hesitated.

“I really should get back home and check on my mum an-“

Tim cut him off again, and pat his shoulder.

“Come on, Martin, I know you love your mum but I think a night away would do you some good, yeah? You can call and let her know now, alright?”

His tone left no room for arguments, yet still was caring and playful at the same time, and so Martin did call his mum, to which she replied she had decided to stay with a friend that night anyway, and Tim decided to ignore the worried and hurt tone in Martin's voice when he said that she had.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the day was done, they all quickly worked to get packed up, and Tim ushered Martin out to his car, while Sasha made a quick trip to let Jon know they were headed out.

“Hey Jon, we’re all headed out, need anything before we go?”

Jon turned from his work, and nodded.

“No thank you, Sasha.. oh- and tell Martin to feel better?”

Sasha smiled, and nodded before closing the door.

She knew Jon wasn’t as cold as he acted.

**Author's Note:**

> find my tumblr at haunted-by-catholic-guilt


End file.
